Worldwide
by Toni Heart
Summary: Continued from the end of chapter 72. WOAPAPAP. READ CHAPTER 72 OF MAID SAMA IF YOU WANNA READ THIS ONE-SHOT. Or you could just read it as if it's AU. Obviously you know the pairing. BTR FTW.


Worldwide.

I looked up to the sky. He was now out of sight. But that didn't mean I wouldn't be waiting, did it?

I sighed and stood up from my work. I texted Ayuzawa.

**How's my little maid?**

_Wait a minute_

_Before you tell me anything how was your day?_

I stood in front of the window, looking at the amazing sight out the window.

The Eiffel Tower.

She would've loved this.

_Cause I've been missing_

_You by my side_

_Yeah_

_BEEP BEEP_

**Idiot. I was asleep.**

I laughed. Dear God, I miss her.

Oh right. It's 9 PM.

_Did I awake you out of your dreams?_

_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_

~6 hours later.

He's lucky it's a Sunday today.

"Misa-chan, could you ask Sakuya-san about that sundae?"

_You calm me down_

_There's something 'bout the sound of your voice_

"Hai, Satsuki-san."

I'd been working an early shift until the night since he left. Right after checking up on dad, no, mom hasn't forgiven him yet, I went to the lockers for my break. I looked into the mirror hanging on my locker door. I'd tied up my hair in a half-pony tail since it helped me with the sweat I was breaking since I've been doing so much.

Okay, half of that was a lie. Aoi noticed me wearing it whenever I felt like it and he said it made me look more feminine. Since that, I've been tying my hair like this.

_I-I-I-I'm_

_Never_

_Never_

But really, it was really him who convinced me.

I wonder how he's doing.

_Never as far away as it may seem_

_Oh_

_BEEP BEEP_

**Couldn't sleep. I'm fine. :)**

I still don't know how the hell he does that.

_Soon we'll be together_

But I laughed at it while I clutched my necklace.

Dear God, I miss him.

Dammit. He's supposed to be asleep.

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

~Another 6 hours later.

"Dear Brother, aren't you coming downstairs?" Gerard said through the door.

"No."

I heard him sigh, "You do know grandfather is going to angry with you."

A few moments of silence filled the air. I heard him sigh again, and then his footsteps faded away.

I told grandfather they could hold a little get-together this afternoon, I didn't say I would go.

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_There's just one thing that I gotta do_

I dialed Ayuzawa.

"_**Hello?"**_

"Are you going to sleep now?"

"_**How do you— Eh, you're you. Who knows what." **_I chuckled.

"How are you?"

"_**I'm fine."**_

"Nothing new?"

"_**Do you have to ask me everything about what happens here?"**_

"How am I suppose to make sure my Ayuzawa is all right without me?"

I knew he had that smirk forming against the mic.

Should I tell him?

"…I got a scholarship to the University of Tokyo…"

"_**How prestigious, Ayuzawa…"**_

I smiled at his response.

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

"… _**I'm proud of you."**_

"… Thank you… Takumi."

I heard him chuckle, _**"That's a first."**_

"What do you mean a first?" I said.

Another chuckle, _**"Never mind, Ayuzawa."**_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby_

_Won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

I can see her blushing right now.

"… I love you, Misaki."

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

Silence came from the other line.

"… _**I love you too, Takumi."**_

"You have school tomorrow, prez. Good night, my little maid…"

"…_**Idiot."**_

I chuckled and hung up.

_Girl I'll be thinking about you_

_Worldwide_

_Worldwide_

_Worldwide_

I looked at that picture of her the day before I left.

_Girl I'll be thinking about you_

_Worldwide_

_Worldwide_

_Worldwide_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you_

~2 years so on.

I stood in front of the Grand Ballroom.

"Are you ready to see him?" Cedric, Gerard's bodyguard, asked me.

_Wherever the wind blows me_

_Yes you're still the one and only girl on my mind_

"…Yes." He nodded at me and gave me my mask.

_So always remember_

_Always remember_

_Girl you're mine_

I walked around the ballroom for a few minutes.

It was a masquerade. I didn't want anyone to try anything if they saw each other's faces.

"Why hello, Takumi."

I turned to the voice of the one and only Igarashi Tora.

"Tora."

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_There's just one thing that I gotta do_

"Nice event. Not bad for an illegitimate family member."

He circled around my figure. Trust me, he looks much better with a mask on.

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

He laughed, "I guess I'll see you next month for _our _gala. Oh, and Ayuzawa sends her love." And walked away.

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby_

_Won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

The music softened a little. I saw everyone heading for the dance floor. Couples hand in hand. They were waltzing along the middle of the room.

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

Something caught my eye. A girl with a white mask covering only until the end of her nose bridge wearing a long white dress and a long gold string crisscrossed around her waist and her raven-hair tied in a simple and straight half-ponytail.

I assumed she wanted a dance. She looked familiar. That didn't matter. Why not dance with someone else for a change.

I took her hand. The touch of her hand reminded me of her and led her to the dance floor.

_Girl I'll be thinking about you_

_Worldwide_

_Worldwide_

_Worldwide_

By the look of her eyes, I realized who it was.

I finally saw him again. I was sliding along the floor, but I didn't speak at all. Neither did he. I looked into his eyes. He looked lost. He missed me. But then his eyes hardened a little. His eyes had that little shine that knew it was me. But I can't let him.

I heard Gerard call his name. He looked away for a moment letting go of my hand.

I slowly backed away, than ran as fast as I could.

I came to London to see him under one condition: he can't know I'm here.

I stopped at the sight of the balcony. I walked over to the railing.

I closed my eyes, and felt the breeze. I stayed like that for a few moments… Until I felt something soft on my neck.

"… Ayuzawa…"

I opened my eyes.

I instantly wrapped my arms around her waist. But when she opened her eyes, she didn't struggle away. She faced me, and I brought my hand to take off her mask.

She was beautiful.

She had little make-up. As if I didn't see her like this before.

But this time, she was more beautiful than she ever was when I left.

She brought her hand up to my face. She stroked my cheek as she faced me up-front. She took off my mask.

He was gorgeous. The moonlight shone on his beautiful face. His green eyes stared deep into mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his around my waist. He rested his forehead against mine. Slowly, he moved his lips closer to mine.

_Girl I'll be thinking about you_

_Worldwide_

_Worldwide_

_Worldwide_

At that moment…

I felt…

**Complete.**

_Yes_

_I may_

_meet a million pretty girls that know my name_

_But don't you worry_

_Cuz you have my heart_

* * *

I SUCK AT THIS CHIZ.

Much I did not mention: _**MAID SAMA!**_ is owned by **HIRO FUJIWARA** under **HAKUSENSHA **and **LaLa**. As the song used in this one-shot, _**WORLDWIDE**_, is owned by **BIG TIME RUSH** under **JACK MACKIE PICTURES**, **SONY MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT**, and **NICKELODEON PRODUCTIONS**.


End file.
